


Drugi problem

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Problems, Scents & Smells, That Hideous Strength
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posiadanie nadludzkiej siły już samo w sobie jest problematyczne. Gorzej, gdy poza tym cierpi się na jeszcze inną przypadłość.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugi problem

Nigdy nie było łatwo. Ogólnie życie nie było łatwe, a od dnia, w którym odkrył drzemiącą w nim siłę, stało się jeszcze trudniejsze. Nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić. Przynajmniej nie tak naprawdę.

Czasem wychodziło.

Częściej nie.

Bał się, że kiedyś straci kontrolę, skrzywdzi rodziców, Kasukę. Podświadomie już się o to obwiniał.

Może właśnie dlatego nie od razu zauważył, że ma jeszcze jeden problem. Przez tą przypadłość inaczej interpretował reakcje swojego ciała – pocenie się rąk, suchość w ustach, krew zalewającą policzki, wibrujące ciepło w okolicach pępka…

Dopiero w Rairze zrozumiał, co naprawdę się działo.

Najpierw poczuł zapach. Słodki, bogaty, trochę niczym anyż. Szedł za Shinrą tylko dlatego, że przyjaciel zmierzał w kierunku, z którego pochodziła ta kusząca słodycz.

Potem go zobaczył. Trudno było nie zauważyć – miał na sobie mundurek innej szkoły i rozmawiał z Kadotą, śmiejąc się przy tym głośno. Poczuł irracjonalne szczęście, gdy Shinra im pomachał. Chciał go poznać, chociaż imię. Nic więcej, tyle wystarczy.

Ich oczy spotkały się. Świat dookoła przestał istnieć.

Shizuo wpadł w otchłań rozpaczy.

„Wiem, czym jesteś" mówiło jego drwiące spojrzenie. „Wiem absolutnie wszystko" potwierdzał kpiący, pełen pogardy uśmiech. „I nie zawaham się użyć tego przeciw tobie".

\- Hej, Shizusiu! – Jakim cudem tak rozkoszny głos mógł wzbudzać w nim taką wściekłość? – Pobawimy się~?


End file.
